


Photos aren't hard..unless you're a vampire

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: men and monsters and spirits [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, vampire wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: just a day in the life of Junhui having a vampire boyfriend





	Photos aren't hard..unless you're a vampire

Sometimes common sense evades Junhui in the most obvious of ways. Such as how one is not supposed to burst out laughing in the middle of lecture or the lights are turned off but the projector light is still on so everyone can still see you dancing. Sometimes noticing other’s personal space is also an issue. Or in this current instance, of how did he not realize sooner his boyfriend is a vampire.

His two closest friends have gathered for an intervention on the peculiarities of his boyfriend.

“You didn’t ever wonder why he can’t eat garlic food?” Soonyoung is in his face.

“Not everyone is a fan of garlic.” He replies.

“Soonyoung of all the ones to start with,” Jihoon mutters out loud, pulling Soonyoung back. “He’s paler than me. That’s a record. And I hardly leave my studio.”

“He’s just naturally very pale.”

“Junhui, you only ever go out on dates with him at night.”

“He never eats with us when we have pork belly night! Actually I’ve never seen him eat. Ever.” Soonyoung waves his arms around.

Junhui chuckles, “Aren’t you two taking this too far? He’s just a regular person like you and me.”

Jihoon slams his hand on the table. “Enough. You can’t evade this question. Why does he never appear in photos? You have yet to post a couple selfie like you normally do. “

“Oh, would you look at the time? Gotta go!” Junhui stands up and dashes to the door.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jihoon grabs Junhui’s hood. “Also, this is your place.”

“We all know you’re a bad liar, but this.” Soonyoung stares at the captive. “This tops it all.” A wolfish grin makes an appearance. “Meaning you do know. The jig is up! Or should I say the vamp is up!”

“Soonyoung….” The captive snorts. “Junhui.”

The two look somewhat ashamed.

There’s two knocks at the door. “Ah that’s Wonwoo!” Junhui struggles before realizing Jihoon won’t let him escape. “Wonwoo come in! I can’t get the door right now.”  

The door opens a bit. Revealing a tall pale man with gray blue hair. “Oh, hey Jihoon. Soonyoung.” Nothing but the just change in tone reveals his surprise.

“Wonwoo care to tell us if you’re a vampire or not?”

“I am.”

“Wait- WHAT?!” Three heads snap to Wonwoo.

“They want to know, right? It’s easier on everyone if they know.” The self-proclaimed vampire shrugs nonchalantly. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Do you ride unicorns in your free time!”

“SOONYOUNG.”

“But he exists,” throwing his hands in Wonwoo’s direction. “so why can’t unicorns? I’m not the only with ridiculous questions. Jihoon has questions too.”

“Okay but mine consist of what other magical beings exist. Not what he does with his free time with unicorns.” Jihoon lets go of Junhui’s hoodie.

“Unicorns don’t like to be ridden.” Wonwoo frowns at the other two guests, “Are you guys staying here for movie night too?”

Jihoon and Soonyoung share looks with each other. “We’ll have this discussion for another time. We don’t wanna get into your boning time.”

Jihoon chokes, “Soonyoung, I didn’t fucking need that image.” Junhui shrieks and hides his face in his hands.

“Just leave, please.” One hand points to the door.

“See ya love bats later.” Jihoon can’t push Soonyoung out the door fast enough.

“Movie?” Junhui looks up at that suggestion.

“They left, didn’t they?” The vampire shrugs. “Besides it’s been a long time since we hung out.” The vampire back hugs the human, whispering in his ear. Junhui shivers.

“We hung out two days ago,” Junhui tries to ignore a certain someone’s boner.    

“Exactly. Too long.”

The human sighs, “And everyone thinks I’m the only clingy one in our relationship.” He booty bumps the vampire off him.

“Hey! I need that part in one piece.”

“Wonwoo I have homework.”

“A quick one.”

“…you promise? I have to be at the café for a group project tomorrow. So this homework has to be done tonight.”

“Can’t you just let me do it?” His boyfriend pleads.

“No. That’s cheating. I need to know the terminology for my quiz on Thursday.” Junhui stands his ground. “If you let me finish this without interruption, I promise to be all yours until I need to leave for the café.”

“Fine. I’ll go brood in a corner until it’s done.”

“Okay, have fun with that, living emo stereotype!” Wonwoo gives him the finger.

 

When Junhui finishes his microbiology homework, it’s 1 in the morning. He sighs. His vampire boyfriend is probably zoning out right now. He walks into his bedroom. Wonwoo is actually asleep. Junhui smiles. Wonwoo is so cute when he’s asleep: the soft curve of his lips, his fluttering eyelashes, the peaceful look on his face.

But Wonwoo is asleep on the blanket. Wonwoo is also not a furnace. Sadly, vampires having no body heat is a fact. If anything, Junhui is the human furnace for both of them. Which means barely any extra heat for Wonwoo.

Junhui picks up Wonwoo. The vampire stirs a bit. He uses his foot to kick the blankets toward his side. As he puts Wonwoo back on the bed, arms ensnare his neck.

“Hey, what took you so long?” The voice is a bit on the raspy side. “I was getting bored.”

Junhui hums, “You’ve lived four hundred years and you can’t wait three hours to cuddle with me?”

The arms pull him on top of Wonwoo. “You weren’t around for three hundred ninety-eight of those years.” A tongue makes its trail on his neck. “That’s hardly a fair comparison.”

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re a horny person?”

“You wouldn’t be the first or the last.”

 

It’s Wednesday. Junhui meets up with Jihoon and Mingyu for lunch.

“Honestly I knew after the fifth date. I tried taking a secret selfie of us. Wonwoo couldn’t get out of explaining it.”

“Are you sure you knew?” Jihoon looks at him skeptically.

“YES! MINGYU!”

Mingyu shifts his attention to his coffee, “Jihoon, you have no idea how many times he kept asking me what was wrong with his phone camera.”

“MINGYU!”

Jihoon cackles, “No wonder Myungho thinks your boyfriend is imaginary.”

“He doesn’t believe in magical creatures,” Mingyu sulks.

“What are you Mingyu?”

“A brownie.”

“That makes sense considering how tidy everything is at your place,” Jihoon notes.

“I can’t believe your roommates never picked up on it.”

“Jun hyung, you were my old roommate.”

Jihoon collapses in his chair, laughing. “This just gets better and better.”

“Jihoon pleaseee.” His hands can only cover up so much of his embarrassed face.

“You brought this on yourself Jun hyung,” Mingyu takes a sip of his coffee. “Anyways it’s also your fault that Myungho doesn’t believe in the supernatural.”

“How?”

“You’re the one that kept taking him to graveyards and haunted houses” Mingyu puts quotation fingers on ‘haunted houses’.

“When is Myungho done with classes today? I need to bug him about the Chinese Student Association meeting for tomorrow.”

“7 pm.”

Junhui groans into the table, “That’s so late. Why does he have class that late?”

“He struck a deal with the devil of scheduling so he could have a three-day weekend this semester.”

“What the fuck. I want a three-day weekend too.” Jihoon pouts.

“You could, if you weren’t double majoring in music and speech and hearing science.”

Jihoon leans back, slinging an arm over the back of his chair. “Okay Mr. Hospitality-Management. Aren’t you immortal? Why are you even in school?”

“Sometimes we get bored and want to learn some new things.”

“And you choose to leave yourself in debt to do so?”

Mingyu puts down his coffee, “Because we live so long, we have more than enough resources to not have that happen.”

“The. Fuck.” Jihoon seizes his bag and leaves.

“That could’ve gone worse.” Mingyu laments. Junhui pats the brownie.

 

Junhui manages to catch the younger male by his department building. The latter is in a hurry from an early dinner.

“Junhui hyung what do you want? I’m in a rush right now.” The exasperated male sighs, shifting from one foot to the other.

“This is only going to take ten minutes. Are you going to CSA tomorrow?”

“Are you not going?” Myungho scrutinizes the other male.

“No, I have a date tomorrow evening.”

The look turns judgmental. “I’ll tell Xuan Yi noona. Are you going to be sending me weird angled snaps of yourself?”

The blonde huffs, “And I keep telling you there’s someone in those snaps with me.”

“Drawing a stick figure does not mean someone else is there.” The younger male rolls his eyes, poorly hiding his amused grin. Junhui sighs, defeated once again. Myungho pats his cheeks, cooing “Don’t worry hyung, one day we’ll find you a proper boyfriend. That way you don’t have to keep making up your imaginary dates with your imaginary boyfriend to make me stop worrying about your lonely life stuck in a lab, concocting bacteria.”

A phone dings. The two reach for their phones. The light glow from their phones illuminate their faces.

“Sorry hyung, my classmate needs me. I’ll see you this weekend!” Myungho waves.

Junhui sighs pocketing his phone, he walks over to the tree next to building. “Is there a reason you’re hiding here?”

Wonwoo smiles. “It’s amusing how your childhood friend thinks I’m made up. I’m tempted to keep up with that imagination.” He stretches a pale hand for Junhui’s. The latter grabs it.

He swings their hands back and forth, “You’re going to entertain that idea, but not entertain me?”

“I wasn’t aware you needed entertaining.” Wonwoo cocks a brow.

“Life is more fun when it can be entertaining. Don’t you think?” He smiles brightly at the vampire. The street lights cast a warm orange glow over his face.

“Hand me your backpack.”

“What for?” Junhui asks while taking off his backpack. Wonwoo puts it on and scoops up Junhui bridal style. “Hey! What is this for?” His ears are pink with embarrassment.

“You wanted to be entertained, right?” They head to an alleyway behind the shops. Junhui can feel Wonwoo’s body tense up. He knows what’s next. His arms wrap tightly around Wonwoo’s neck. The vampire leaps into the night sky.

The roof top view of the off-campus housing isn’t spectacular in the slightest. But the wind through his hair is the best.  He lets loose a yell.

Wonwoo glances down in alarm, “Junhui! Don’t yell while I’m roof top jumping! Someone is going to report us.”

“For what? Skipping on their roof?” Junhui laughs. “Hello police? Yes, can you arrest these two hooligans that were yelling while skipping on rooftops?” He pretends to report in a falsetto voice.

The vampire chuckles, “Guess they would need to catch us first then.”

“Exactly.” He points in a random direction, “Now onwards my noble steed!”

“I should drop you.”

“I don’t think I would taste good after three seconds of hitting the ground.” Wonwoo nearly drops Junhui from laughing.

 

 They’re about five rooftops away from Junhui’s apartment, when Junhui looks up at his boyfriend. “Wonwoo slow down a bit.”

“Why?”

“I want to take a selfie of us.”

“You know it’s going to look like you’re floating in the night sky, right?”

“It’s fine. I’ll know my boyfriend’s love is supporting me.”

“Gouda thing your cheese outshines the stars or else I would be jumping around blindly.” Wonwoo deadpans.

“You have worse jokes than me!” The human retorts. Junhui puts the phone at an angle above his head. “Smile Wonu~.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. But a smile stays after the photo takes. “How did it turn out?”

Junhui pulls his phone to his face. “Blurry. I forgot to turn on the flash.”

The vampire chuckles, “The master of selfies forgot to turn on the flash.” Junhui lightly smacks him. “Too bad we’re almost at your place.”

“No one said we need to come directly to my place.” Junhui comments. “Let’s go for another round! I need a better photo of us!”

“Another time. How about I give you something else to remember me by?” They land at a park near Junhui’s apartment.

The blonde smirks, “Quite suggestive aren’t we, Mr. Jeon?”

“I recall a certain someone calling me horny.” Wonwoo puts down his boyfriend.

“He definitely isn’t wrong about that.” Junhui grabs Wonwoo’s hand as they walk the last bit to his place.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll expand on this universe??


End file.
